postalfandomcom-20200213-history
Rednecks
.]] The Rednecks are a group of psychopaths in Paradise. They are the third of the hate groups to appear, making their first strike on Wednesday, though several rednecks are seen since Monday without attacking the Postal Dude. The rednecks live in poor conditions, as shown in a house in Chicken Queen Estates, in which the tube is transformed into an ice chest with beers, and the toilet into a plant pot. Postal 2 The rednecks are first identified as one of the hate groups when a pair of rednecks knock down the Postal Dude down after urinating his father's tombstone, T. Dude, Sr. at the Cemetery. They take him to the Brewery, where they are discussing who shall rape the Dude first. The Postal Dude wakes up, only to discover he has been dress up as a sub in a Gimp Suit. The Postal Dude then proceeds to try to get out of the brewery, but finds opposition from the rednecks. After escaping from the brewery, the Postal Dude notes that he should better watch his ass from the rednecks. Before or after going to piss on his father's tombstone, the Postal Dude goes to the Forest to get a Xmas Tree. After the Postal Dude finds the right tree, he is surrounded by rednecks, who say they will "open his Postal Dude's Xmas package early" and "Make him squeal like a chicken" (indirectly saying that they want to rape him), and begin a gun battle against the Dude, even releasing dogs to attack him. More rednecks are located in the Clinic Area, when the Postal Dude reaches a weapon storage hidden in there. Indeed, rednecks will appear all over Paradise for the rest of the week, attacking the Postal Dude as soon as they see him. Apocalypse Weekend Rednecks make their final strike in Apocalypse Weekend on Sunday. When the Postal Dude enters the Dog Pound to find his pet Champ, it appears that rednecks have gained control over the place and that they have trained dogs to kill people just for fun. It also appears that the rednecks are molesting dogs and cats, since all of the animals are wearing gimp suits. When a redneck becomes aware of the Postal Dude's presence, he instructs a cat to urinate on a switch to lock the doors, so the Dude is trapped in the place and must face a large group of rednecks and their trained dogs and dervish cats. Paradise Lost The Rednecks re-appear as a minor faction in Paradise Lost, operating the Chemical Factory. On Thursday, the Postal Dude is tasked by Gary Coleman's Cole-Men faction to retrieve chemicals for the Ensmallen Cure from the Chemical Plant. If the Postal Dude breaks into the Chemical Plant instead of waiting at the counter to buy the chemicals, he will discover the "Chemical Plant" is actually a beer brewing factory, and the Rednecks are in fact selling fake chemicals which is actually merely beer. The Rednecks will then attack the Postal Dude. The Rednecks found around Paradise do not become permanently hostile towards the Postal Dude after the end of the mission, although the Rednecks at the Chemical Plant will attack him if he goes back inside later in the week. Eternal Damnation Rednecks play a minor role in the third party mod Eternal Damnation. At the end of the Subway Station, John Murray meets two rednecks that, unlike their Postal 2 counterparts, are friendly to him. The rednecks destroy a zombie atop some stairs, and start talking with John (who is downstairs) about the zombie outbreak in Hasselridge. A zombie arrives and is about to attack John from behind, and though one of the rednecks manage to alert John, another zombie arrives behind the rednecks. While trying to defend themselves, the rednecks shot their weapons in the wrong direction and caused an explosion that made some rocks to crush them. Trivia * Out of all of the hate groups, the rednecks are the only group to attack the Postal Dude for no reason at all. The Parents for Decency attacked him for working in Running With Scissors, the Book protestors for being in the Library delivering a book, the Butchers for entering Meat World and discovering them slaughtering people alive, the Carriers for an exploding Package directed to the Dude killing a carrier (or for the Dude breaking into the Parcel Center without paying), and the Vegetarians for slaughtering cows. * The rednecks are the only hate group to appear in POSTAL 2 and both of its expansions. * It is possible to ask the wandering redneck in the Home section to sign the petition in Postal 2 Complete, but only after 3 tries. * A black shirt redneck can be found before Wednesday wandering around in the Home section near where the Postal Dude's trailer is and does not attack unless provoked. ** Similarly, 2 red shirt rednecks can be found in Grossman's Arcade playing arcade games and will not attack unless provoked. ** Also, a lone redneck can be found at the road junction in front of the entrance to Earl's Elephant Ranch and Grill in Ghetto throughout the week and from Wednesday onwards after the Postal Dude escapes the rednecks, he'll start shooting him at first sight. Category:Hate groups Category:Groups